


Trouble of our own creation

by halfeatenmoon



Category: Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu | The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Community: au_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/pseuds/halfeatenmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which nobody has any powers whatsoever; Haruhi's a student at Kouyouen rather than North High, and it's only by chance that Taniguchi introduces them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble of our own creation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Mundane' square for au_bingo. It deserves to be longer, but I'm not sure whether I'll continue it or not. I do like the idea of Kyon being the one to pursue Haruhi.

The first time I met Haruhi Suzumiya, I was standing outside Kouyouen Girls Academy on a warm afternoon in June. I’d spent the last two weeks loitering around the Kouyouen school gates with Taniguchi after classes ended each day. Sometimes I wondered why I followed him down there so much. Taniguchi wasn’t someone whose company I especially enjoyed. It hard to think of anyone at North High who I wanted to spend my free time with, though. It’s not as though it’s a bad school, or that I think all my classmates are foolish or nasty, just that there’s nobody there I’ve felt a connection to. Taniguchi seems to have decided that he’s going to be my friend whether I like it or not, so we seem to have simply become regarded as friends, even though all he talks about is girls. Sometimes it makes me wonder why he even wants me around, when all he really wants is a girlfriend.

Of course, I could just not hang around with anyone at all. There’s no need for me to spend every afternoon accompanying Taniguchi on his pointless search for a girlfriend. Kunikida was Taniguchi’s best friend, but even he just rolled his eyes and waved goodbye every day when Taniguchi asked whether he was coming to try to pick up girls with us. Yet even though I didn’t like spending my free time watching Taniguchi leer, I went along with him anyway. For all my posturing, I guess even I didn’t want people to think I was friendless. Even if I didn’t have any interest at all in the girls that Taniguchi pointed out and whispered comments about every day of the week.

At the start of the school term, when I was still getting to know him, he kept his lecherous attitudes to the girls in our own school, but after six weeks, he’d been knocked back by every girl in the school who he considered worth the effort, and decided we needed to look further afield. And so it was that we started to spend our afternoons outside Kouyouen Academy. There were certainly a lot of girls there, and plenty of new faces, but after only a week I started to get bored of looking at the same girls Taniguchi was interested in. It was a little sad that I’d started to remember the faces of many of the girls who walked through the gates in the afternoon. But if I hadn’t, then I never would have noticed Haruhi Suzumiya.

“Hey. Hey, look.” I nudged Taniguchi when I saw her through the crowd, with long brown hair and a frown on her face. “I haven’t seen her before.”

Taniguchi’s eyes widened for a moment before he looked away. “Don’t worry about her.”

I kept watching her. She stood out from the rest of the Kouyouen girls. Not because her appearance was particularly special, although if someone pressed me for an answer to the question, I would have to say that she was certainly attractive. It was the way that she was alone. She wasn’t surrounded by a swarm of other girls, and she wasn’t trying to make conversation with any of the strangers around her, the way some of the other friendless girls were. She walked alone because she wanted to. Or maybe she refused the company of the others because she didn’t want them.

“Seriously, forget about her,” Taniguchi hissed.

“I think she’s noticed us, though.” The girl had stopped what she was doing, her fierce gaze now aimed right at us.

“Don’t look at her! Come on, let’s just get out of here. I’m sick of this.”

“Taniguchi?”

He froze at the sound of his own name, and the girl started walking towards us, cutting through the stream of foot traffic on the road between us as though it wasn’t even there. After a moment, Taniguchi seemed to gather himself together and met her gaze with that smile he only reserved for the prettiest girls.

“Hi, Haruhi. I didn’t know you went to school now.”

“Do you hear me calling you by your first name? Don’t think you can be so familiar with me just because we’re not in Junior High anymore.”

“This is Suzumiya Haruhi,” Taniguchi said, to me, with a slightly strained smile on his face. “Suzumiya, this is Kyon.”

Thanks to him introducing me by that stupid nickname again, we were all frowning.

“Why do you think I care about your friends? He’s probably just as boring as you.” Haruhi glared. “What are you doing hanging around here? I thought I’d finally be rid of you now that we’re out of middle school.”

“Taniguchi’s checking out girls,” I told her, trying to be helpful, and she turned her level stare to me.

“And you’re not?” she snorted. “You’re like every other guy. Pathetic, boring, and not even remotely psychic.”

I managed to force out a feeble goodbye as she turned sharply and walked away without another word.

“She’s crazy,” Taniguchi muttered, behind me. “Forget about that one. She’ll go out with you, but only for a couple of days, and then she’ll dump you because you’re not an alien. It’s no wonder she’s got no friends.”

My mind was spinning. What had she meant about psychics? Why was she looking for aliens? She could be an ordinary schoolgirl, but what if she was something more.

“Yeah. Of course. Better keep away. Better off without a crazy girl like that, right?”

“Exactly,” said Taniguchi, relieved. He clapped me on the shoulder. “Come on, let’s go down to the café and check out the waitresses.”

I had a feeling that I should stay well away from Haruhi Suzumiya. But as Taniguchi talked all the way to the café about how strange she was, I had an even stronger feeling that I had to know more.


End file.
